Harry Potter and the path to Lord Chaos
by jupiter core
Summary: after the defeat of the Dark Lord the Potter Twins are declared the Children-Who-Lived. Now Harry tries to make a name for himself and in doing so, him goes to the dark side. get his powers from books he's read and finding idems thought to be legand.
1. Chapter 1

_**Godric Hollows:**_

A dark shadow walked along the street of Godric Hollows, moving so swiftly that it seemed to glide. In its hand was a stick, or what looked like a stick, but, it was really a wand. Yes, this figure was a wizard, but, not a good one. Every once a while, people would cast the figure stray glances, but they were soon dismissed. For, today was Halloween; of course someone would be dressed like that.

Finally, the figure stopped at house that no one else seemed to see. The door opened to show the shaking figure of one Peter Pettigrew, best friend of one James Potter. The rezone that he himself was the one answering the door was that Peter had convinced the Potter (Lily and James) to go out to dinner saying, no, insisting, that they needed a rest. Thus, Peter offered to baby sit for the Potter triplets.

"Where are the children Wormtail," the figure hiss, sending a shiver to go down Peter's back.

"U-up stairs, Milord," stuttered out Wormtail.

"Good…" the figure all but purred out. The figure glides up the stair chase and goes to the door label: Potter Triplets.

Upon opening the door, the figure sees the children he had come there, to Godric Hollows, to kill.

First, the youngest, Charlus: or Charlie for short. Named after his father's father; Charlus Potter. With a patch of messy black hair and light blue eyes, which caused0 a mighty bit of confusion until James told everyone that his father had the same color eyes.

Next, was the second oldest, Helena Potter. With fiery red hair and hazel color eyes; just like her fathers. With a playful attitude already and a bright smile that everyone would cry over.

And lastly, the oldest, one Harry Potter, with the trade mark Potter hair and bright green eyes; just like his mother's own, Lily Potter. He was quite intelligent for his age, always watching and never crying out, only when in need of changing or of food.

The figure walked over to the three cribs that were lined up against the wall. Each one a different color form the other. It moved so quietly that it itself didn't even hear any sound… yet one of the children awoke.

Now, you could guess which child was it. Yes, it was Harry Potter. He looked up at the shadow, blood red eyes looking at bright green eyes, similar to the killing curse.

The gaze of the child, it was so intense, it was as if young Harry Potter knew what was about to happen, that this figure, this monster, was here to kill his family.

The figure quickly brings up its wand, points it at young Harry, and says the faith full words:

_**"Avada Kavada!"**_

A jet of green light, the signal of the killing curse, shots out of the shadow's wand, heading straight for harry. The curse hit him straight in the forehead, making his head snap back.

It was quiet, then, a burst of a golden shield shots out of Harry, covering him. The curse shots back at the figure and covers it in the golden light with a mix of green, showing the killing curse was shot back with it.

There was an ear splitting shriek and the figure explodes into dust, the blast and heat from it, disintegrating its body.

The force of the blast causes a back lash of magic.

Charlus, who was wearing a lion necklace, cries out in pain as it leaves an inprint in his chest.

And Helena, who at the time holding her mother's bracelet, cries out as well as it leaves the Potter Crest imprinted into her hand.

The two children lay there, crying as little Harry falls down onto his crib suddenly tired from what had just happened.

And Peter, who had been hiding in the corner of the room turns into his rat form and runs off after picking up his master's wand. Having thinking of finishing off the kids but thinking better of it when he felt another presence pass through the wards surrounding the house. Meaning one thing, the Potter's were one their way home. And he didn't think it was because they had just finished a nice dinner like they were supposed to.

Moments after leaving, the Potters come rushing over to the room followed by an elderly wizard, whose name was Albus Dumbledore, and their best friend Sirius Black. Together, they race towards the children imminently picking up Charlus and Helena for they were crying loudly by now.

And Dumbledore thinking he knew what this attack meant speaks up.

"James, Lily, Sirius, I present you with the children-who-lived: Charlus and Helena Potter."

James and Sirius, being who they are, stare at awe at the two children. But, Lily, seeing that Dumbledore wanted to say more spoke up.

"But, Albus, what does this mean?"

Dumbledore give a great sigh. "It means that he is finally gone-"

That draws three gasps from the people in the room. "Are you sure," she asked.

"Quiet. But… I don't think that he will stay gone, he will come back, so, we must train Charlus and Helena so they will be ready for when he does come back."

Are- are you sure," James said.

Yes James," he said gravely, causing James to shiver.

Together, they pick up the two now sleeping kids, only picking up Harry when Sirius suddenly remembered him, finding Harry passed out in his crib.

Little did they know that Harry was really the one who survived the killing curse, and,,, that he absorbed=bed the figures power.

And that, was the night that the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeted.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ancient Books of Zeus

**I don't own the Harry Potter Series, so… yeah. Though I wish that I did.**

** That's it.**

_** Chapter 2: The Ancient Books Zeus**_

Eleven year old Harry Potter sat in front of his window at Potter Manor. The sun shined through it, giving his hair, which reached down to his shoulders, a shine that made it more attractive. He was tall for his age, at nearly five six, and he had a strong built that he got from when he worked out in the morning. At the age of seven, he had found a stick that come from a tree with Yew bark. After messing with it for several months, he had gotten it smoothen out and started practicing with his magic and the books he found in the Library.

He didn't live a bad life. His parents didn't abuse him. It was as if he just didn't exist in the Potter House.

All that mattered was Charlus and Helena. The Potter, James and Lily, long ago giving up the names mom and dad, flaunted over the two _Children-Who-Lived_. Harry had once longed for the love that his parents gave to his siblings, but he soon found out that that would never happen.

Though, at the moment, Harry got up from the window, after finishing his morning yoga, and went to the kitchen. Quickly sending a cleaning charm to his bed with his wand, he heads out.

The kitchen was a crazy mess. With house elves running around the kitchen, for after all, it was the children-who-lived birthday party. And Heaven forbid that anything go wrong on their birthday.

0f course, it was also Harry's birthday as well. But that didn't matter to him that his parent forgot his birthday, it wasn't the first time.

He walked to the Head Elf, Twiffy. With her lager ears and huge blue eyes, Twiffy was a sweat heart.

"Hey Twiffy," he greeted.

"Master Harry," Twiffy praised. He had always been kind to her and all the house elves. "Hows can we help yous?"

"Oh nothing much," replied Harry. "I was just wondering if you could be bothered with a couple of sandwiches."

"Oh yes Twiffy will gets them done rights away!" The happy House Elf exclaimed in her squeaky voice.

Quickly, the House Elf get four sandwiches ready and hands them to Harry was thanks them and heads out.

After going out of the kitchen, Harry heads to the forest, which was one of the only places that he could be alone. After walking for hours and hours on, Harry stops and takes a quick brake. He looked up and realized that it was already past noon. He gives a sigh and takes a look around.

The forest had a wide spacing and the ground was covered in dark green grass. Large flowers sprouted from the ground and bee flew around them. Elk and other magical creatures moved through-out the clearing. Centaurs walked about and birds chirped in the tree tops.

But… something caught his eyes. In the middle of the clearing was a house. The style was very old. Almost in the mid- 12th centuries

The windows were dusty and old, the door hanging by two of the three hinges, and the place reeked of magic. Unlike anything he ever felt, considering that he had mage sight.

The house had the magic aura of golden with a mix of light blue. Curiously, Harry starts to walk towards the run down house. The door creeks as he pushed it open.

Inside the house, the furniture was old and dusty and smelled of thing that Harry would0 recommended0 on smelling. Harry started to follow the smell of magic, arriving upon a door.

It was decorated in dark blue and green designs and was made out of heavy metal that made the door seem impossible to move. But, while channeling his magic through his body, Harry enhances his muscles and manages to push the door out of the way.

The room was nothing special; there was a bed that was pretty small in the far right corner of the room and a small dresser. Curtains hung from the windows and spider webs decorated the corners of the ceiling. But the aura of magic made Harry's gaze go to the cabinet that was right next to the bookshelf. Looking at the books, Harry sees title of books that he didn't even know existed in the first place.

_How To Summon Demons And How To Use Their Power: Morgana Le Fay_

_How To Heal A Death Wound: Merlin _

_Magical Creatures Long Forgotten & How To Find Them: Helga Hufflepuff_

_Ancient Rune & Rituals: Salazar Slytherin_

_How To Control The Elements: Zeus _

_The Story Of Three Brothers: Zeus_

The last two were the ones that caught Harry's interest the most out of all the books written by the greatest wizards ever to be born. That name: Zeus. He didn't know it nor recognize it from any books he himself had ever read. The person didn't even have a last name, or was that his last name.

Harry shook himself out of his thought by remembering about the aura of magic that he felt and the rezone that he came into the room in the first place.

Inside the cabinet was a set of books. Three to be exact. On each one a name was written on it, each with a different style of writing. The first: Zeus, the second: Poseidon, and the last: Hades.

That confused Harry greatly; they were the names of the three elder Gods in Greek Mythology. As far as he knew, they were not wizards.

Or… were they?

How much of the Wizarding World did Harry really know? So far he only went back to the time of Merlin and that was it. It was as if he thought that was were magical history started, no, but maybe that was when it started to be written down instead.

Eager to learn more, Harry opens the first book and inside he was surprised to find an entry in it, almost like a diary.

Quickly reading it he starts to get comfortable. The first one was Zeus:

_Year, 785 Monday_

_Today was my first sign of doing magic. Father said that I would be great at doing magic. Even better than him some day! Can you believe that? Me, as strong, no, stronger, than my father? Mind blowing, isn't it?_

_Anyway, father gave us each, me Poseidon and Hades and dairy to write in. but, I like to think of it as my journal, not a dairy._

_By the way, my mane is Zeus. Son of Cronus and Rhea and last born out of all of us six kid born. Mother Rhea says to be careful around father, I don't know why though, he seems nice to me._

Harry quickly skips the next couple of pages, going to an entry set one year later.

_Year, 765 Friday_

_Today I just turned eleven and dad said that now I'm going to get my first wand, which I find quite silly considering that we can all do wand less magic. But dad insisted that we need one. He said that he would take us to the best blacksmith there was. And that he would make us weapons that turned into wands._

_Oh yeah! Poseidon found out that he's an elementalist and that he can control water. I and hades found out a month ago. I can do lighting and Hades can control shadows which dad said is a really rare thing._

_ / / / /_

_We went to see the black smith a bit earlier. It was weird he was tall, even taller than dad, and that's saying something. He had long black bread that was burned at the tips and wild beady black eyes. A sort of small nose, and a greasy face. With a strong built and long legs and arms that had huge muscles on them. He said his name was Hephaestus. He was also a wizard._

_Because of are powers we have he made me a lightning bolt made out of thunder bird feathers. It was about the size of my whole arm! Hades got a type of hat that Hephaestus said would show the person he used it on their darkest fears. All I know is that I don't want that used on me. And Poseidon got a trident cause of his powers with water._

_Muggels are weird, if you didn't know, for on our way home, they saw us using magic and thought of us as Gods. Father said let them for they would come to fear us and protect us. After that, we apparated to our Manor Mount Olympus, which our parent shad charmed with an everlasting levitation charm._

Harry looks up from the dairy. He had just learned something that he was certain that no one else knew about. That, the ancient Gods of Greece, was actually wizards. Maybe, even one of the first ever ones born? Was it possible that he was reading one of the first ever written texts of wizardry to ever be written down?

He looks outside the dusty window and sees the sky was already dark. Startled, he quickly gets up, shrinks the books on the shelf and sticks them in his pocket and runs out of the house, back off to Potter Manor.

After wandering around for two more hours, he finally finds the gates leading towards the Manor. Harry runs into the house and runs up to his room and closes the door to his room. Breathing heavily, he searches his pockets and pulls out the books he had shrunk and un-shrinks them. Putting them in his secret trunk under the floor board he had found in the attic that belonged to his great-grand-father. Sitting on his bed, he takes out the dairy and begins to read once more. Reading half of the book: in a matter of four hours. The pages seemed to be endless which confused him until he got to page three hundred and ten when it explains that Zeus's father gave him book that had endless pages until up to the point of when the user of the book stops using it.

Harry feel asleep whit the book hanging on his face. Only to be awaken by his sister, Helena.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, our Hogwarts letter came today!"

Instantly, harry was awake, looking around. Seeing that his sister was holding the Dairy of Zeus and was looking at it with a puzzled face on, he quickly yanks it away from her.

"What are you doing in my room?  
" He asked her hotly, "and why are you reading my books?"

"What book is that?" she asked him, ignoring his question. "I've never seen it in the Potter Library?"

That causes Harry to snort, like Helena would ever go into the Potter Library. "It's nothing."

He walks down stairs and goes into the dining room where everyone else was at. Seeing that James and Lily fawning over Charlus and sneer at them. He goes over to get his letter.

He picks up the letter. It was from, of course, Hogwarts. He feels someone over his shoulder and looks behind him to see Helena trying to peek over his shoulder which was hard for her for his height. "What do you want?"

"Just trying to read your letter." She said.

"Well you got your own so go read it," he snapped at her.

She gives him a hurt look and goes over to go get her letter. In just a few weeks, they would get there wands from Ollivanders and get their school supplies at Diagon Ally.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Helena asked him after awhile.

"Out," Harry replied, not really paying attention, for he was reading his Hogwarts's letter.

"But it was your birthday!"

"No," he said coldly, "it was 'the-children-who-lived birthday'." She flinches as if being hit, and Harry snorts. Why does she even try to make conversation, did she barley recognized the wrong she has doing and is now barley trying to fix it? Well, it was too late to fix, eleven years too late, he thought bitterly. She had been, for the last two weeks, trying to get his attention and get him to be her friend. He didn't know why though, she had another brother, even if he was a prick.

With that, he gets up and leaves the table and heads back into his room. He picks up the book again and flips through it, hoping to find at least some answers.

But then… as he flipped it back, something fell out of it from the back. Quickly picking it up, he looks at it and sees it's a port-key. He opens the book to the very back pages labeled two thousand three, and sees that in a small little pouch, was… a note?

Grabbing it, he sees that it was written by Zeus and that it was fairly old, considering the date. Which was: October 31, 950

With a startled glance around to be sure he was alone, he starts to read it:

_Dear reader,_

_I hope that tHis letter finds you sAfely. I have had a vision that the futuRe will be in a helpless state. In the which, I can actRully do something about. You see, I'm a seer, a rare gift if you didn't know. I saw that Lord Voldemort will regain his powers by twice as much. Shocking, yes, but there is a way to defeat him. If you are reading this, then that means you have found the port-key with it? If you have, listen closely, to what I am about to say._

_Hold the port-key and say the words "Olympus." The reason is that when I am to die, my body is to be placed in the cavers of my Manor and this port key will take you there. In the caverns, you will follow the House Elf called Ram, and tell him Master Bolt and he will understand. He will take you to my resting place and there, laying on my chest is an orb full of my powers, hold it and my powers will become your as well. What should also be with me is a wand, and not just any wand, my first wand, you should know of it if you've read at least the first hundred pages. Anyway, in holding those items I have given you, you will then on become my heir. Yes, you will0 be my heir. I have told my brothers the same thing I am now telling you, in order to beat Voldemort, you must absorb all our powers. My brother Poseidon will allow you to enter his Manor, on the day of Hollows Eve and you will say "Atlantis." There you will say the same thing to the Head House Elf and do the same thing._

_You will do this with my last brother, Hades, the following year and the same thing you must say to the House Elf and so on. I'm sure you are a force to be reckoned with now already, but it is not enough. I trust that this letter will find you and that the future is safe by the great lengths I have gone to help you with._

_Good bye my friend,_

_Zeus_

P.S. you can take the port-key now if you want, and once again, good luck.

The note was short and kind of to the point. He looks at the port-key once more. It was a ring, with a golden band, and diamonds and rubies around it, and one big emerald in the middle.

He looks at the note once more; there was something strange about it. How it had random words underlined and such. He looks closer and to his surprise he sees capital letters in each one of the words. The words meant nothing alone, but when you get the five letters together: it spelled his name.

The first: H, the second: A, the third: R, the fourth: R, and the fifth: Y. together, it spelled HARRY! Did that really mean that Zeus was really a seer and not a nut job? I mean, Harry thought, there was no way that he could randomly pick the name Harry and he, Harry, end up finding the letter! If that part was true, then was it all true? He shivered, thinking of the part when Zeus said Voldemort will return, only twice as strong! They could barely beat him the first time and that was because of Carlus and Helena-

Wait! He thought with a grin starting to split his face, if it was all true then that means that "I'm" the-boy-who-lived. He couldn't wait to tell Charlus that, to blow his big head up. Charlus, who always flaunted that title around, like it meant he was a king for Merlin's sake! It made Harry sick! But, he knew, no matter how much he wanted to, that he couldn't say he was the real boy-who-lived.

At least: not yet.

He looks down at the ring again and closes his fist around it. He stands up and said, in a strong clear voice:

"Olympus"!

And he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Olympus

** Don't own Harry Potter, but, if you think of any powers Harry should have, review.**

** Chapter 3: Olympus Manor **

Feeling the sensation of the Port key, Harry was pulled until he saw the ground. Landing on his feet, he looks around.

The Grand Hall, or what looked like it, was three times as huge as Potter Manor., which was giant. But, Potter Manor didn't even hold a candle to this place, and it was just the Grand Hall! The floor was made of marble that shined and he could even see his own reflection as clear as day. Making it seemed as if everything was upside down. Giant pillars rose from the surface, spiraling as it went higher and higher. There were three stair cases, one in the middle and two on each side of the Hall. Bright green swirls decorated the middle stair case while a black and dark blue swirls decorated the other two. Five chandeliers hung from the ceiling each with five big candles that seemed to glow forever. There were thirty doors that led out of the Grand Hall and ten more at the top of the stair case. On the sides of the Hall were two giant widows. Each about twenty by thirty feet. With a glass that didn't smudge and as Harry looked closer. He saw that there were birds, no eagles, flying around the Manor.

Quickly, he ran to the edge of the windows and looked out, only to see that the Manor was thousands of feet in the air! He looked on in amazement and awe as he watched the birds fly around the Manor. But, then a gigantic bird flew into view, and Harry gasps at its size. At least thirty feet long and twenty feet big, the birds flew around the Manor, all the way to the top with electricity crackling around it. Its wings had silver tinged to it at the tips and it also had a bluish grey color mixed in with the dark brown. It looked like an eagle and its beak had teeth the size of his finger.

As he watched the bird, Harry missed the feeling of another person in the room, until he felt the steel tip of a blade on his throat. His stiffens but didn't move, knowing that would most likely make the person attack him more.

"Turn around," said a high, but strong voice. Slowly, Harry turns around with the sword still to his neck. To his surprise, instead of a person, it was a small elf like thing.

He then realizes that it was an House Elf, but, It was different. Okay, it was way different. It had, instead of the pillow case or robes, the House Elf had on a suit of armor. The armor was shining and the House Elf stood tall, well, for a House Elf, at four feet tall. The House Elf, he saw, had a decent amount of muscles on it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked it.

"I'd be asking you the same question," it replied.

Huh, Harry thought, I guess this was before House Elf's talked of themselves as a third person.

"My name is Harry Potter."

Instantly, the House Elf's personality changed, it bowed before him and shook his hand.

"Yous must be the person Master Zeus had told us about. The great Harry Potter! Here at last, to continue Master's legacy!"

"Uh… okay," Harry said, then remembering what Zeus had written, he asked: "Is there a House lf by the name of Ram?"

The House Elf stood up more proudly than before and said, "You'd be looking at him."

"So… you're Ram?"

"Yep."

Remembering the words he was supposed to say he then said, in a commanding voice: "Master Bolt."

Instantly, Rams whole attitude changed, he became more serious and he turned around and started walking off. Quickly, realizing that Ram intended for him to follow him; Harry races after him.

They walked into the Manor, deeper and deeper they went. Harry, knowing they didn't even go through six rooms, already knew that it was six times as big as Potter Manor. They walked up to the top of Olympus instead of the bottom, but then Harry thought more of it. Well, he thought, it does make sense, sort of, that Zeus would be buried in the sky, not ground. So, higher and higher they went until Harry even started to have slight problems breathing, for the air was so thin up there. But, finally, they come to the top of the Manor and they walk side by side, Harry and Ram, towards the coffin.

The coffin itself was beautiful, with light blue patterns on the sides and a thunder bolt on the cover of the coffin lid. Made out of the strongest marble there was, so it would never break. They walk towards the coffin until they were only two feet from it. Harry looks at Ram only for him to incline his head towards to coffin, silently telling him to open it himself.

With a sigh, Harry walks to it and grips to coffin lid with his bare hands with as strong a grip as he could, and pulls. His muscles protest right away, due to the stain on them, and he stops. Taking a deep breath, he pulls once more, with twice as much strength as before. Most wouldn't believe it, but Harry was really strong, it was just that he didn't go showing off. Only using it when needed, and now was when he probably needed it the most. He closes his eyes and then just starts to think, then he gets and idea. Harry had been practicing on a form of magic that he had made up only days ago. But, he hadn't had to chance to test it out. Oh well, he thought, might as well do it here.

So, focusing his magic, Harry starts asking his magic to give him strength, to make him stronger. When it seemed not to work though, he lost hope. But then, he felt a tingely sensation in his arms, it was as if he had just gotten ten time stronger. So, giving it one more try, Harry pulls at the coffin lid, and to his surprise, it came right off and he even held it with only his two hands, without the slightest effort. He was surprised to say the least; Harry didn't even think it would work. The concept was to add magic to your muscles and to enhance you strength or speed, and it had worked. He quickly sets it down to the side of the coffin and looks inside; at that point, Ram had joined him. And Harry could guess why, not seeing your master in hundreds of years, and then this human wizard just comes here and pulls the lid off his coffin.

He gasps; inside the coffin was not at all what he expected. The body of Zeus was in perfect shape. Not a hint of decomposing to it. Harry looks at the body of the wizard he had read about, Zeus.

He had long bread that was dark brown with a tinged of grey at the ends. His skin was very tanned, which Harry guessed was because he lived in Greece and he was tall. Harry looks above the coffin and sees a portrait of Zeus,exactly the same as he was in person. the only difference was that Harry could see his eyes. they were deep violet with small lighting bolts running throguh them. Even lying down, Harry could see that he was way over six feet, hell maybe even six five! He was dressed in robes that look the most expensive he had ever seen. Made out of only the finest silk, and wearing some type of dragon hide boots. Seeing his look, Ram said, "those are made out of Hydra skin, toughest thing there is, even harder than Basilisk skin. Only reason they don't make them anymore is that Hydras-"

"Are extinct," Harry finished, "yeah, I know."

But Ram just smirks. "No, not extinct, just hiding."

And Harry looks at him. Can he be serious, he thought, Hydras, one of the most feared creatures in ancient times are… hiding? The mere thought of it was laughable.

"You can have them," Ram told him. And Harry looks at him in surprise.  
"Not going to need them now is he?"

And Harry smirks back before taking off the boots and replacing them woth his own. As soon as he puts them on, they shrink down to his size, fitting him perfectly. Getting down to business, Harry looks at Zeus chest. With his arms crossed over his chest and between them, in his grasp, was a wand. It was made out wood that seemed to shine so much it was like silver. With a ruby at the tip and runes on the side, at the end of the wand was a feather. It was dark brown and was silver with a bluish grey tinged to it. Harry looks at it in confusion, wasn't it supposed to be lightning bolt?

"Try picking it up." Ram suggested.

Flushing slightly Harry picks up the wand and instantly falls to his knees. He gasps. The power, he could feel it rushing throughout his body. Harry's body turns red, trying to hold so much power in his body while already having so much. He falls to the floor and starts to shake.

After ten minutes on the ground, he groans, and sits back up. Without so much as a second thought, he holds the wand out and said in Greek, "Come forth!"

Instantly, the wand starts to shot out electricity and it grew in size in Harry's hand. He watches, with an awe exsperresion, as the wand became the Master Bolt. About three or foure inches longer than his own arm and three inches wide. He grins down at Ram and:

"So, how about that?"

"Eh, s'okay, but… you still need to get his powers."

"What!" Harry shouted out in shock. "I thought that this was his power?"

"No, that was just his wand. Though, it does have alot of power, does it not? And, that is his power." He finished, pointing at a chain around Zeus's neck.

Harry looks at the chain.

It looked like a giant ruby, twice the size of a normal sized one. The color was blood red and it looked like it had some sort of liqued in it for the inside seemed to shift around like syrup. He could see himself in the reflection.

"Well," Ram said, shocking Harry out of his thoughts. "Are you going to get it or not?"

Harry nods his head in determination and steps forward. he stretchs out his arm and moves it towards the necklace. Gripping the leather grippings around it, he pulls it off the great wizards head. Then, slowly, he lowers it to his. As soon as the ruby like stone touchs his chest, a wave of power rushes thorugh him. He falls to the floor and surprise, his vision starts to turns black and he fouces to remain awake. Soon Harry's whole body seems to shake from the amount of power going through is body. Steam rises from him and his gives a great yell and there was a bright flash of blinding light.

When it disappears, Harry was laying on the floor, still. Ram watches him, making no move to help him up. But after a few minutes, there was a grone and Harry slowly gets back up. He looks around with a dazed exspersion on his face. He then stubbels to his feet and just stands there for a second. He looks at his body and notices there was different things about him.

His skin seemed to glow slightly and he was taller by three inches and he got a deep tan. His hair grew even longer then it was before, now passing his nose, giving it a slight tickel . And through middel of his hair, Harry had a pure white streek running from the base all the way the the messy tips of his hair. Harry's hair also seemed to take a brownish take to it. His eyes had a mix of violet in themand had small lighting bolt running through them.

He turns towards Ram who was looking at him with wide eyes. "You looks so much like Master Zeus use to look."

"Uh... thanks, I guess." He replied awkwardly. "Uh, I'm I going to be like this forever?"

"You can change your apperence, can't you?"

"Yeah," Harry siad in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"I know many things young master." Ram said mysteriously.

In responce, Harry turns back to how he was before he tooks the necklace. His hair turn back towards his natural color and his eyes turning back to there regular green. But, after looks at himslef in the nearby glass, changes back. At Ram's look, he explains.

"I like the way I look, plus, I'm sure I'm like this for a reason." And Ram nods, understanding.

"Oh, Ram," said house elf quriks his eyebrow. "Why am I glowing?"

Ram seems to just have notice that and he quickly expains. "Your like rhat becuase yo u have to much magic in your body, so you need to use up some of it. By tomorrow, I think you magical core should be able to handel it all."

"Cool."

"Well, off we go." And with that, Ram walks off.

"Hey wait," Harry said, running up to Ram. "where are we going?"

"To get rid off some of your magic of course, and, if we have time, I'll even show you the rest of the grounds."

* * *

**Okay, well that was another chapter. Sorry for the later up date I'll try to go faster now though. So yeah, review and other stuff. Like what powers Harry should have after getting the three brothers powers later on in the story. Of course he be able to us lighting, but some other things. So that's it.**

**Bye people!**


	4. Chapter 4 Exploring Olympus Manor

** Don't own Harry Potter yada yada, but, if you think of any powers Harry should have, review and stuff, you know, I'm sure you all have been here long enough to know what to do.**

** Chapter 4: Exporling Olympus Manor **

Walking around while your body was over flowing with magic was something you don't want to do. With every step, Harry smashed the marble under his feet, leaving imprints of his feet on the ground. They walked for what seemed like forever, until Ram open a door that lead outside towards a great big clearing. The grass was ankle high and there were trees to high that they seemed to touch the sky. That, even if he put his arms around it, he wouldn't even cover half if the width. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and turns his head, seeing deers in the forest eatting grass and barries. There was a giant lake on the other side of the clearing that seemed not to have a bottom; and Harry guessed that it ether had under ground tunnels connected to other lakes for there were creatures that seemed way to big in that one lake.

Thinking over all of this, Harry then turns to Ram, who was looking at all of the animals.

"How big is this place?"

"Oh, not that big. Just about as big as the state of New York."

"What! How does it even stay up in the air and how does no one see it?"

"This place is charmed with some of the strongest in the world ever. And Olympus constantly moves around the world, so if anyone ever sees it it would just be gone the next day. But the wards around the place are so strong that it doesn't or if hardly even happens. Only superb wizards can see past the wards and they consider it a gift or good luck charm."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, Olympus is thought of as a legend among legends. Hardly anyone know about it for it was built before wizards really started to take note and write down their history. Of coruse there were wizards since the begining of time, but we don't really know what really happened"

"Huh, never really thought of that. Oh yeah, what other types of creatures live here?"

"We have other House Elfs in the Manor, and not just for the kitchens. We have Battle Elfs, Wood Elfs, Shadow Elfs and other types of elfs. Some live in the Manor and others live in the forset. We have other animals, heck, there are so many, I even forgot how many are here. And I've worked here for Zeus and his family since Olympus was built."

"Wait, what are Battle Elf, I've heard of the other ones but not those?"

"Battle Elfs are elfs that fight for the Manor. Like me, I myslef am a Battle Elf. What'd you think the armor was for? Cooking in the kitchens?" He gives a weezing laugh and walks over to the middel of the clearing and snaps his fingers. The earth shakes and twelve men made out of earth rose out of the ground. Ram motions Harry move and siad, "Now just hit these things and stuff and after awhile, your magic will go down."

Harry gives him a look,"That's it?"

Now it was Rams turn to give him a look. "What, did you expect some sort of ritual or some invincible creature to fight?" He gives a quite laugh.

Harry looks down, blushing slightly, atleast having to decently to look embaressed. For the thing was, that was excatly what he had thought would happen. But never the less, he goes to the earth men and touches one of them just to feel it. But, as soon as his finger tip touches to surface, the head explodes in a showers of dirt and rocks. He looks over at Ram in shock, but he just shrugs.

"Guess you had more magic over flowing then I thought. But just keeping doing that until the glow dissapears."

Harry nods and continues to hit the earth men, or more like golems. With each hit, the golems explode and the glow goes down slightly. Soon, all the golems were just rubels of rock until Ram snaps his fingers once more and they start to reform. Harry puches to first one but it was like it was three time as hard this time around cause it barley crack on the surface. Then, it gets even weirder, the golems start to move and each start to punch back. In shock, the first one hits Harry straight in the jaw, causing him to stagger back.

But before the man made of of dirt could take advantage of the hit, Harry lunges at it and brings both of his fists on its head as hards as he can, smashing the head to dust. With each hit and kick, the glow seems to go down until there was only was distant shimmer. But when he was about to lower his fist, the earth men rebuild and attack once more.

But, quickly get annoyed by this, Harry's anger gets the best of him and in a burst of pure magic, everything within twenty feet burns to the ground. The earth men were on the ground, what was once a pile pf earth and mud, was now a pile of glass. Harry falls onto the ground trying to caught his breath. His whole body felt numb and he felt like just falling asleep on the spot.

And Ram, who was watching the whole thing with mild intrest, waves his hand and with a pop, a small bottle appears in his hand. He then throws it at Harry, who barley catches it in time before it hits his head.

"What's this?" he asked in a tried voice.

"Pepper-up potion," he said as if it was ovious.

Now knowing that, Harry quickly drinks the potion and grimaces at the taste. But almost immediately, he feels most of his strength come back to him. He then climbs back to his feet and turns to Ram to find out what they were going to do next.

Seeing his look, Ram says: "Well, I'm going inside to check on everyone else and make sure things are in order. You can look around the place and check it out."

"That's it? But what if I get killed or meet some dangerous animal?"

"Oh, they won't dare hurt you. You are Zeus's heir after all."

"Oh- wait, what do you mean, 'Zeus's heir.'"

Simple, when you took his powers, you then became his heir. And, if I'm not correct, you also ganined some of his memeoires. Like spells that are now lost, but not to you, or potion that he made himself. If there was something he was Master Zeus was one of the best wizards ever to walk the earth."

"Huh, did not expect that. Well, I guess I'll just walk around and see things."

"Very well, Master Harry." And with that, Ram pops away back into the Manor.

Harry stand there and looks around, deciding were to go first. Into the woods or the Manor? With the final desision, Harry then heads out into the mass of huge trees to explore.

* * *

Harry walked around for what seemed like hours, deeper and deeper into the forest he went until when he looked behind himself all he saw was trees. Right now, Harry was sitting near a giant tree, relaxing after walking for so long. He then jumps up and gets ready to fight, but to his great surprise, it wasn't a person who came out from the bushes, it was a Unicorn!

Standing in its pure glory. With pure with hair and a long silvery mane. Bright blue eyes and it stood at a proud four feet six inches. Harry looked at the unicorn with a look of intrest. It was almost unheard of for a unicorn to come in contact with a human, but here one was, right in front of him.

Then, for a split second of bravery, Harry slowly walks up to the unicorn and when it doesn't move, he raises his hand. Carefully placing it on the unicorns soft head. Its fur was soft, unlike anything he'd ever felt before in his life. Harry stood there as if in a trance, until the unicorn turned around and now stood facing towards the left. Harry looked at it for a moment then towards the direction it was looking. Then, using his Mage Sight, he saw that there were what seemed like people. Some were in the trees, and some were on the forest floor walking around.

His attention was brought back to the unicorn when he heard a snort, he looks back at it and the unicorn swings its head around and snorts again. Harry just looks at it, he knew that it wanted something but not what. He thought for awhile then he thought of an answer. Once more, he looks at it , then, in a soft voice he said:

"D-do you want me to... ride you?"

The unicorn just keeps on looking at him, so slowly, Harry approches the unicorn and walks to the it. Once standing side by side the unicorn, he then swings his legs over it and waits for it to kick him in the nuts.

But... it never came.

He notices that the unicorn didn't even hunch slightly by his weight, it stood tall and proud as if he was even half way on it back. Realizing that the unicorn wasn't going to be kicking him anytime soon, Harry get comfortable on it and holds onto its mane. And a good thing he did for a second later, the unicorn runs off.

Everything passed by Harry in a blur, you would think going that fast the unicorn would stumble every now and then, but it didn't. When he looked at the ground all he saw was a blur of green. The unicorn ran swiftly, dodging out the way of trees when they came into view without even trying, easier then just stepping to the side. He then knew why nothing could caught them, not even werewolfs.

They were fucking fast!

In not even five minutes, the unicorn slowly slowed down on its running, until it was just walking on the ground. Harry realizes that even with the unicorns speed, it took them a little while to get there, so if he was walking like he was, it could've taken him all day just to get half way.

He notices the unicorn had now stopped walking and he looks around.

And he nearly falls off the unicorn from what he sees.

All around him were people, well, what looked like people. They had greenish like skin with a touch of brown. Thier hair was from a range of mid-night black to brown to red to gray. Each one stood at least up to five feet four inches. They wore cloths that looked like Tarzan. Some of the guys wore just line cloths and others shorts and a vest. The girls wore skirts that went up to mid thigh and slighly lose fitting shirts. Harry stared at them at a lost, while they stared at him with a mixture of intrest and courisity. Some of the younger one were even giving him looks that made him slightly uncomteble, making him squirm on the unicorn's back. His hand was already in his pocket with his hand around his brand new wand. Looks like I just might be forced to use my new wand earlier then I'd hope for, he thought.

One of the people came out of the crowd and walked up to him. It was a girl. She had black hair with a tint of brown in it, dark green eyes that seemed to shine. She was sort of tall, standing at about five feet four inches, okay not really tall, but she looked about thirteen. Wearing a skirt that was cut a patterns at the ends and a tight fitting shirt with a low v-neck, showing quite a veiw. The girl had long legs that made her look like she was good at running. With slight muscles on her body, but not overly.

His thoughts were intreupted when she snaps her fingers under his nose. Harry jerks back in surprise, blushes realizing that she caught him staring at her, and glares at her the best he could. She just smirks at him and looks at the unicorn. She then walks at it and starts to pet the unicorn, much to his amazment. Scratching it behind the ears, causing the unicorn to nuzzel into her hand. After petting the unicorn for a few minutes, the girl once more turns towards Harry and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

After a few seconds Harry notices what she wants so he said, "hey, uh... my name's Harry, uh, Potter."

But the girl just looks at him and after awhile, gives him a smile and says:

"Hi, my name is Everly," and gives a little bow. All the other people follow her lead and bow down to him as well, making him uncomfortable.

"Uh, you guys don't have to bow to me you know."

Everly looks at him oddly, but nods never the less. "If that is what you wish, Lord Zeus."

"Harry's fine."

But once again, she just shrugs. "Hey," Harry starts to say. "If you don't mind me asking, but what are you guys?"

This time, Everly does smile. "We," she said, "are Wood Elfs. Living in the forest, weather on the ground or in the trees-"

"Uh sorry," Harry interrupts, "but, what do you mean trees."

At that, she looks at him like he was stupid, and instead of answering, she just points upwards. Harry looks up and to his amazment, sees tree houses built up in the giant trres. But they wern't the size of regular, no, these were about twice the size of normals houses. Wooden ladders and bridges connect to other houses and ropes hang from random parts of trees. Probably to they could swing around, Harry figured. Lost in his mind, Everly gives a cough, getting Harry's attention.

"As I was saying... Wood Elfs live in the forest and hunt other animals, living with one with nature. You know, the good stuff."

He last part slightly confused Harry, what in the world was 'the good stuff?' He was about to ask another question when the unicorn nudges his hand, slightly licking it. The unicorn looks at him with big blue eyes. He looks at Everly to see if she knew what the unicorn wanted. She just giggles and reaches into her pocket and brings out a hand full of berries, holding them out to the unicorn, who gladly eats them.

"She's just hungry, I'm not surprised, after running that fast."

That caught Harry in surprise.

"She?" he question.

Everly just gives him a playful glare. "What, you thought it was a girl? You just assumed it was a boy?"

Harry sratches his head in embarrassment. "Uh... kind of?"

She sighs, "You're hopeless."

"Hey!"

"_Her_ name is Pearl, just so you know." She then turns to one of the Wood Elfs and says, "Leon, go tell Cheif Green." The elf nod and runs off to find who ever that was, and Harry snickers at hearing the name.

Everly snaps her gaze at him and glares at him. "Is there something funny about the Chief?"

"Huh? Oh, na, it's just green, you know?" he said with a shiver going down his back.

"No, I do not know, care to explane?"

Harry just sighs, "Forget it." But in his mind he laughed a bit. How could they not notice, their Chief was called Green and he was a Wood Elf! "Well, I guess I should give you a tour of the place, you in?" she asked him, and Harry nods.

* * *

**Okay, well I'm going to stop here. But dont worry I'm going to add to this, I just put this out so you could at least read something after waiting foe awhile. I mean, the title says, "Exploring Olympus Manor" not meeting the wood elfs. So yeah, there gonna be more, but thought you guys at least get to read some of the chapter. Oh yeah, next chapter or so I'm going to do some flash backs so you can under stand Harry abit more. Like, how he started do magic and stuff like that. I'll be doind that throughout the story.**


End file.
